Hanami
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Es primavera, la epoca en que las personas van a ver las Sakura, eso se le llama Hanami. Ichigo va al parque a reunirse con su familia por esa tradición y ve a Orihime. ICHIHIME of course


Bien, aqui tengo otro corto ichihime! wii!!

me inspite en el new ed de bleach...es TAAAN lindo, me gusto demasiado, claro que el 18 es mi ichihime favorito **

Bleach, la trama y sus personajes es de tite kubo, publicado en el manga por los amantes del ichihime la shonnen jump y desgraciadamente en anime por los bastardos creadores de parejas y problemas por dinero...pierrot.

**Hanami.**

Eran finales de Marzo, por lo que eso significaba una cosa: primavera. Se podía ver una invasión de pétalos rosa en la ciudad de Karakura, meciéndose junto a las ramas con ayuda del viento, algunas tuvieron la desgracia de soltarse, pero sin perder la elegancia mientras caían, ya que sus movimientos eran delicados, cayendo al césped o a los lagos, también caían en las calles y veredas.

-¿Eh? – Un adolescente se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo en sus cabellos de color naranja. Paso una mano, descubriendo que había un pétalo rosa – Se nota que estamos en primavera – Contemplando aquella creación de la madre naturaleza con sus ojos color chocolate.

Kurosaki Ichigo, estudiante y Shinigami sustituto. Aprovechaba su día libre de escuela y de ir tras Hollow, dando una vuelta por la ciudad de Karakura. Veía como la gente se preparaba para ir a contemplar las flores, en grupos de amigos o en familia. Aquella tradición era conocida como "Hanami".

Pero a pesar de estar en inicios de primavera, aún se podía sentir el viento helado del invierno, que se negaba en abandonar la ciudad, por eso, la gente andaba abrigados con chaquetas o abrigos, ya que no dejarían que el viento les arruinase su tradición, su momento de tener paz mientras contemplan las flores de cerezo.

Ichigo vestía unos pantalones morados, con unas cadenas rodeando su cintura, zapatillas blancas con cordones negros cubrían sus pies, una camisa negra, de mangas largas y era ajustada a su cuerpo, y encima, tenía una chaqueta, también morada que le llegaba a las caderas. Como tenía un compromiso con sus amigos en la mañana, quedo con juntarse con su familia en el parque, por lo que ahora se reuniría con ellos. Estaba por llegar al parque cuando se sorprendió con el paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Frente a él, a unos metros de distancia, estaba nada menos que Inoue Orihime, su compañera de clases y en misiones. Usaba una larga falda café, cubriéndole los tobillos, botas del mismo color, un suéter blanco, con cuello de tortuga y encima tenía una chaqueta que le llegaba a la cintura, también era de color café y en la sección donde estaba el cuello, estaba con blanquecino pelos, como algodón. Su cabello se movía levemente con ayuda del viento y sus ojos estaban perdidos en las flores.

-¡Inoue! – Llamo, siendo eso su forma de saludar.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? – al verlo, le regalo una de sus características sonrisas. Veía como se iba acercando a ella – Buenos días.

-Buenas, ¿Qué haces aquí parada?

-Contemplando las flores – Explico sin borrar su sonrisa o despegar sus ojos de él, aunque se veía un poco insegura y nerviosa – Como no quería adentrarme al parque…

Ichigo comprendió el significado de sus palabras, ella no quería entristecerse al estar rodeada de muchos grupos, especialmente grupos familiares, porque le harían recordar a su hermano y se sentiría sola y deprimida. Lanzó un suspiro, tenía un plan, pero por una razón, le daba vergüenza decirlo, a lo mejor sea por las consecuencias.

-¿Te gustaría ver las flores de cerezo conmigo y mi familia? – Se atrevió al fin a decir, sabiendo que cuando llegase con su familia con esa linda adolescente, su padre armaría un show de lágrimas, gritándole al cielo como si le hablase a su fallecida esposa.

-¿Eh? – La chica no cabía de la sorpresa y de la felicidad, incluso juraba que había oído mal, ¿En verdad Kurosaki Ichigo, la persona que amaba, le estaba pidiendo pasar ese día con ella? Bueno, también estaba su familia incluida, pero con solo oírlo decir eso, ya era feliz – ¡Sí! – Exclamo, ampliando su sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos, ese día no sería tan malo como pensó – Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-kun.

-Bueno vamos – Ichigo volvió a tomar su camino, pero esta vez, sería con Inoue al lado.

Llegaron finalmente al parque, como sospecharon, estaba lleno de gente, comiendo, riendo, haciendo karaoke o tendidos en los manteles, viendo el cielo y las flores de cerezo. Ambos buscaban fijamente entre la multitud a un loco desquiciado que llame la atención de la gente con sus gritos, ya que así, podrían encontrar a Kurosaki Isshin.

-¡Ichigo! – Bingo, lo encontraron – ¡Explícame esto!

-¿Qué quieres que te explique? – Lanzando un suspiro, demostrando lo cansado que estaba de ese circo.

-¿Cómo es que la bella de Orihime-chan viene caminando contigo? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-¡Nada, deja de decir estupideces! ¡La invite solamente!

-¡¿EEHHH?! ¡¿La invitaste?! – Ve como su hijo asiente – Finalmente… ¡Finalmente Masaki nuestro hijo actúa como un hombre! – Gritaba a los cuatro vientos, con lágrimas de felicidad y observando el cielo, sin importarle lo que la gente opinaba.

-Este ya comienza con su escándalo – Murmuro Karin, aburrida por lo mismo de siempre y comiendo.

-Papá, por favor, la gente nos ve raro – Suplicaba Yuzu, algo nerviosa.

-¡Ay Ichigo, no sabes lo feliz que has hecho a tu padre! – Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción – ¡Incluso ya me estaba preocupando de que tuvieras problemas de "bando sexual"!

-¡Cállate, no digas tonterías, me avergüenzas! – Le grito al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cara con su pie, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

-Me alegra que aceptases su invitación Orihime-chan – Confeso Yuzu – Entre más mejor – Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, animada.

-Sí, solo ignora los comentarios del viejo – Aconsejo Karin, viendo a un deprimido Isshin, sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y haciendo garabatos con su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Masaki, nuestros hijos ya no respetan a su papi – Murmuraba con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente deprimido.

-¡Ya cállate! – Gritaron Karin e Ichigo.

Pasaron una tarde agradable, comieron, rieron, hubo una serie de peleas entre Isshin e Ichigo, con las muchachas como espectadoras. Orihime sonreía y reía como nunca, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, tan feliz y como si fuese parte de una familia de nuevo, estaba muy agradecida con Ichigo por darle ese bonito regalo, era uno de los mejores Hanami que había tenido, especialmente porque estaba con la persona que le gustaba.

-Bueno Ichigo, es hora de que cumplas tu deber como hombre y escoltar a hime-chan de vuelta a su casa.

-Eso ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo – Fue su queja, viéndolo de mala manera.

-En verdad les agradezco la invitación – Orihime se inclina ante los Kurosaki con una sonrisa – En verdad la he pasado muy bien.

-Eres bienvenida en nuestra casa Orihime-chan – Fueron las palabras de una emocionada Yuzu – Te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

-Muchas gracias Yuzu-chan – Orihime estaba agradecida por sus palabras, la hacía sentir como si tuviese un hogar donde volver.

-Vamos Inoue – Ichigo ya estaba comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a su casa, con destino al departamento de Orihime.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, viendo el movimiento de la gente y oyendo las bocinas de los autos o las conversaciones de la gente. De vez en cuando, Orihime giraba su rostro de forma disimulada para poder ver al muchacho de cabello naranja, con una expresión calmada, pero sin perder esa seriedad que era característico en él. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, pareciera que recién se esta dando cuenta que estaba caminando a solas con él, con el atardecer como testigo, su felicidad no acababa.

-Kurosaki-kun… en verdad te agradezco mucho tu invitación, fue muy amable de tu parte – Sonriéndole levemente, demostrándole lo agradecida que estaba.

-Bueno, no podía dejarte sola – Explicaba avergonzado, llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza, rascándose la nuca, le dificultaba expresarse delante de ella sin dejar su personalidad.

-Aún así, gracias… estoy feliz – Sonriendo dulcemente, demostrando lo que sentía.

Llegaron al departamento de la muchacha, siendo quemados por los rayos del sol. Quedaron frente a la puerta y se vieron a los ojos, se sentían un poco nerviosos.

-Esto… gracias por dejarme – Susurro Orihime, tenía las mejillas coloradas.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Inoue – Ichigo también estaba sonrojado, pero no tanto como Orihime, él si pudo ser capaz de disimularlo.

-Hasta mañana – Con una sonrisa y con su mano alzada, miraba como el muchacho se iba alejando cada vez más de ella. – Hasta mañana… _Ichigo-kun_ – Susurro en el momento que se daba la media vuelta y se adentraba a su hogar.

**Fin.**


End file.
